Tools and processes to identify crime suspects have always been valuable in solving and preventing crime. Whether it's the use of finger prints, voice-recognition, or DNA analysis, any tool available for solving and preventing crime could be extremely useful to law enforcement. These tools become even more valuable when they are able to quickly identify a suspect. Therefore, a need exists for techniques for quickly identifying a suspect at a crime scene,
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.